Hard Living
by yami-inlove
Summary: This is only a story that takes place in the .hacksign world. I made the characters and it's my story.
1. Log 1

Log 1  
  
/Start. Character made. Character name: Takara, Character type: Witch/Fighter. Breed: Human/Elf. Clothes; Cloth shoes with no laces , No socks, Long pants over shoes, Shirt that goes just bellow the first rib (tight), Light armor (leather). Colors; Hair: Blue, Skin: Darker than white, Shoes: brown, Pants: Purplish blue, Shirt: Red. Weapons: one large sword. Two daggers (one in a pocket in one she the other one in the other shoe).  
Start game at "Start Town"   
* * *  
*  
  
The thirteen year old girl from above drops from the sky and appears at "Start Town" to began her game play in "The World". She looks around at the town. It looks small and crowded. She walks up to a big group of people looking up at a message board saying small bits of things that were or are going to happen in "The World". She tapes a dog like man on the shoulder, "um.can you help my, sir.?" He ignores he and move more into the middle of the crowd. She walks to another crowd at another board, she looks around and by typing in at her computer she adds a post it reads hot teen girl needs help to start playing "The World" Name:Takara P.S. I'm right behind message board 34 After maybe three minutes, Takara was joined by a short male named Seiichi. He had short blonde hair. He was wearing some green shorts and a ripped blue shirt. He walked up to Takara and said   
"Are you the girl that posted the help message" Takara smiles "ok. well I'm 14 and I have been playing for a while I can help," he smiles " oh. by the way my names Seiichi" he starts to blushes and then stops.   
" I think you can help me a lot!" Takara shakes his hand and their off to their adventures.   
so Takara and Seiichi sent out on their gaming adventure. So they walked down into the town to see all the shops and merchants sell every item you could think of. Now Takara is kind of a goth so she had to buy some no finger gloves and told Seiichi so  
"Do you know if they sell non-fingered gloves any where near?" He shook his head. And so their first quest began. Seiichi had a great idea to split up but then they wouldn't have any way to talk to each other, so seiichi (who had more money went to a merchant and bought some "walkey talkies". They were really just two feathers that had a spell on them so you could talk to a person with the other one.  
Takara went south to town and Seiichi went north to the merchant streets.  
"Where are the clothes shops in town, Seiichi?". He didn't't answer " Seiichi! Can you hear me?!?". There was a loud crash and a sword being drown on the other line. She stopped. Should she turn back, or was the spell wearing off, though she did hear the sword. She turned around and looked in the direction Seiichi was. She couldn't't see anything passed some people, 3 or 4 feet away from her. She started to walk back towards Seiichi, thinking of all the stuff that could have happened. Did he take some thing from someone? Was Seiichi really just some old perverted guy in his 40's or had he told the truth about his age? Every thing was a possibility.  
Meanwhile Seiichi was standing face to face (well. more like face to chest) with a tall, white female thief with a long sword drawn to Seiichi's throat. Her eyes were lined with dark black markings almost like the Egypt linings. She was wearing a rather skimpy outfit with a thong, and a bra like shirt. She also had long black hair to the bottom of her back, pulled back with the ponytail at the bottom.  
"Give me what you have or I'll slit your throat!". Seiichi slowly took off his bag and handed it to her. She looked inside and found some gold, paper, pens, and a dagger. "Where is your other stuff? I know you have more!".  
"what the hell are you talking about?! That's all I have!".Yelling at the tall woman attracted a large crowd of people. Their stairs made the woman very uneasy. She looked at Seiichi very closely and then started to blush from making such a stupid mistake.  
" Seiichi!!". Takara had found him stand next to the tall goth woman. " what's going on?!"  
" Um. I should go now, I have to .um. see some one". The woman started to walk away but was pulled aback by Seiichi.  
" Who did you think I was?". the woman looked down "And what's you name?". She lend down next to Seiichi's ear and whispered "if you really want to know come with me". She walk down towards town and took a sharp left into a small ally. Takara looked at Seiichi and he grabbed his stuff that had slid out of his bag and followed the goth woman  
She had goon into a tiny pub named The Drunken Pig. The sign had a pig with bits of broken glass all over it. The pig was cut and was bleeding rather badly. They walked into the pub and as they did they realized why it was called The Drunken Pig. The place rank with the smell of rotten pigs meat and moldy milk. Seiichi and Takara plug their noses from the stench. They saw the goth sitting in a table in a poorly lit corner. Just then a "Rini!". Takara looked around that was her mothers voice. Shirley she was not in "The World".  
"Oh my god, Seiichi what time is it in real life?" Seiichi looked at her  
" 12:00 pm, why?"  
" Oh my god I have to go! Tell me every thing that lady says by my e- mail, ok?". He nodded " My e-mail address is I_love_to_eat45@hotmail.com". He nodded again "good bye"   
  
Log Off 


	2. Log 2

Log on  
  
/Start. Character load. Character name: Takara, Character type: Witch/Fighter. Breed: Human/Elf. Clothes; Cloth shoes with no laces , No socks, Long pants over shoes, Shirt that goes just bellow the first rib (tight), Light armor (lather). Colors; Hair: Blue, Skin: Tanish more then white, Shoes: brown, Pants: Puprlish blue, Shirt: Red. Weapons: one large sword. Two daggers (one in a pocket in one shoe the other one in the other shoe). Start game at "Start Town"  
  
Takara had got Seiichi's email it read;  
  
Hiya I talked to that one girl a lot! Her name is Cora. She's from America. I think she said she was 16 irl. We have a lot of common interests. When you log on again I'll introduce you. Hope you get on soon!^.~ P.S. my email is : lalalala@hotmail.com  
  
Seiichi wasn't on yet so Takara started to look around. She still didn't have no finger gloves so she started going into shops. The first shop had a com as the shopkeeper so she just looked around. The shop was a item shop so she didn't find anything. Takara went outside and saw a shop across the road call Clothes for Everyone. She walked in and was shocked from the result. The store was dusty and the walls were painted a dull red, that was turning into pick from the fade. The middle had racks of pants and shirts, but sign of gloves. She looked all around the store and still fond nothing. Then she walked up to the counter and asked a little old lady with a tight bun if they had any gloves. The old lady shock her hand but then quietly replied, "At the end of this road there is a tall black man, he can help you" "Thank you". Takara left and then started walking down the road. After 2 or 3 minutes there was still no sign of the end of the road.5 or 6 minutes past and then Takara saw the tall black man the old lady had talked about. He was (just as the old lady said) tall, he was about 6 foot 7 or some where close to that. He was had black shoulder length hair. He wore jeans and left his abs and chest to the air. Takara walked up to him, "do you sell gloves?". His voice was deep, "Do I sell gloves?. of course I do I'm Tom the glove maker". He smiled "What can I do for you?" "I need no finger gloves, do you have some?". He nodded " oh my gawd, thank you, I've been looking every where for some". Takara smiled. Tom opened a small pack and pulled out 5 pairs of no finger gloves. They priced between 40 to 100 GP (gold pieces). Takara looked over them for a very long time then she pulled out 50 GP to pay for the nice leather wrist ones she had looked at first. "Thank you and I hope you come back soon". Tom smiled and then Takara waved good bye. The sound of Takara's mom talking through the speakers, she saved and left.  
  
Log off 


End file.
